La maldición de Éride
by Asyria Dragneel
Summary: Se supone que las moiras saben lo que hacen, o eso esperaba Altaira mientras trataba de encontrarle un sentido a las indicaciones que la mandaron a buscar un mago. ¿Cómo podría una antisocial como ella ganarse la confianza de alguien? ¿Qué era ese peligro del que hablaban las moiras? Y lo más importante, ¿merecía la pena enfrentarse a la ira de su padre por ese estúpido pelirrojo?


**Antes de comenzar a leer me gustaría aclarar que la historia transcurre al término de ambas sagas. :)**

A Altaira no le gustaban los campos de Asdófelos, eso era un hecho. Tantos espíritus vagando de un lugar a otro, lamentándose de sus vidas pasadas y clavando en ella sus miradas vacías, acusándola de seguir viva: todo en su conjunto era escalofriante. Algunos estiraban sus fantasmagóricos brazos en su dirección cuando pasaba junto a ellos e intentaban agarrarla. La mayoría la atravesaban dejándole una desagradable sensación de frío en el estómago cuando sucedía, pero algunos de ellos lograban sujetarla durante una fracción de segundo: notaba un tirón en el pelo, unos dedos fríos como témpanos de hielo aferrándose a su brazo y tirones en la ropa que pretendían detenerla. Siempre que eso sucedía, se giraba y le dedicaba al espíritu en cuestión una de sus miradas más frías y aterradoras. No podía dejarse dominar por ellos.

Instintivamente iba alejándose de donde se encontraban las grandes aglomeraciones de espíritus: aunque toleraba mejor a los vivos que a los muertos, seguía sin gustarle aquella marea de cuerpos que vagaban de un lado para otro. Sus ojos, grises como la plata líquida, escudriñaban cada rostro con aprensión, buscando en ellos algún distintivo que le indicara que era el adecuado. Le daba igual la edad, la raza o el sexo, sólo pedía un requisito: que fuera un mago. Pero... ¿se diferenciaba en algo el espíritu de un mago del de un humano normal?

–¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? –gimió dejándose caer en un roca. Se apartó irritada un mechón de pelo de la cara y se frotó las sienes, cansada. –No tendría que haber empezado esto...

Hacía un par de días había tenido un sueño bastante peculiar: estaba en una explanada ella sola, sin poder moverse, hasta que aparecieron tres mujeres mayores que cubrían sus rostros con un velo. Con voces susurrantes le habían advertido que algo estaba a punto de suceder, que dos mundos convergerían en una sola persona y que debían estar preparados para cuando eso sucediera. Conforme iban contándole todo aquello, una densa niebla iba envolviéndolas y reptaba hacia ella, haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

" _Debes encontrar la forma de unificar."_ dijeron antes de desaparecer definitivamente. _"Encontrar la forma de ganarte su confianza, la confianza de la magia. Todo depende de ti."_

Se despertó cubierta de un desagradable sudor frío y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Tuvo que permanecer inmóvil en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y aferrándose a su espada durante unos largos quince minutos hasta que consiguió convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Pero no todo estaba bien: por raro e inusual que pareciera, las moiras habían ido a hacerle una visita nocturna.

Tras aquello había estado meditando mucho, incluso le contó sus cavilaciones a su hermanastro Robert, que nada tenía que ver con todo eso. Al principio pensó en Hécate, por ser la diosa de la magia, pero no tardó en desechar la idea. Las cosas habían acabado bien con la diosa al final de la guerra contra Gea y, además, ella pertenecía su "mundo", es decir, los griegos. Su segunda opción habían sido los romanos, pero ya no había nada que unificar. Y finalmente, se le había ocurrido que tal vez existieran humanos, independientes del mundo divino, que tenían algo que ver con la magia.

Magos.

La sola idea hacía que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisita irónica: sonaba tan inverosímil y a la vez, comparándolo con su propia existencia, tan banal.

De todas formas, no entendía por qué a ella. No era su fuerte hacer amigos ni ganarse la confianza de la gente. No tenía amigos ni siquiera en el campamento mestizo (tampoco era como si le gustara pasar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, donde ni tan siquiera existía una cabaña en honor a su padre, aunque nadie allí supiera quién era porque no la había reconocido públicamente), la gente siempre rehusaba a estar cerca de ella y hasta los animales le huían. La única persona a la que de vez en cuando le contaba algo de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza era a su hermanastro Robert, y aún así su relación era bastante fría e impersonal.

Allí había sido clave la intervención del chico. Había sido él quien había sugerido que tal vez ella pudiera ganarse el favor de algún supuesto mago haciendo algo que solo ella pudiera hacer.

Y allí estaba, en el Inframundo, escondiéndose de su padre y haciendo algo que seguramente despertaría la ira tanto de su progenitor como la del propio Hades. Y lo peor, es que no se le ocurría como diferenciar a un mago de una persona normal, en el caso de que sus suposiciones fueran acertadas.

–Hola. –alzó la cabeza, entre sorprendida y alerta, nunca antes un espíritu se había dirigido tan directamente a ella, sin que ella le hubiera dirigido la palabra antes. –Me preguntaba por qué eres tan distinta a todos por aquí.

Altaira entrecerró los ojos, cautelosa. Era un espíritu, de eso no cabía duda: tenía esa apariencia translúcida y tanto su pelo anaranjado como sus ojos azules se veían apagados, desvaídos. Sin embargo, todo él tenía un peculiar brillo dorado que carecían el resto de almas desamparadas que vagaban por ahí. Frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria, segura de que su padre le había contado algo acerca de eso. Tan sólo una vez había visto un caso parecido y había sido hacía ya muchísimo tiempo: al parecer, eran almas que seguían teniendo una poderosa conexión con el mundo de los vivos y permanecían así hasta que el vínculo se rompía y podían seguir avanzando. Según le había contado su padre, prácticamente solo se daba con el estrecho vínculo que tenían los gemelos.

–¿Me estás escuchando? –inquirió él con una sonrisa divertida. Esa expresividad era otra seña de que mantenía un contacto con el mundo mortal. –Apuesto lo que sea a que no deberías estar aquí.

–¿Tal vez porque no estoy muerta? –replicó sarcásticamente y con muy poco tacto. Lejos de ofenderse, el espíritu ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Se me da bien saber cuando alguien está haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo. Podría decirse que soy experto en esas cosas. –sus labios compusieron una sonrisa de pillo.

Altaira frunció el ceño, los espíritus solían cohibirse en su presencia. Suspiró.

–En realidad estoy buscando algo. –murmuró finalmente, al ver que el espíritu no se iba de allí.

–¿Puedo ayudar? –Altaira lo miró de reojo. Su ofrecimiento parecía genuino.

–No creo, seguramente ni siquiera exista lo que yo... –se interrumpió a sí misma, fijándose por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba. Era una especie de túnica larga, roja escarlata con acabados muy elaborados y, a su modo, elegante. Nunca antes había visto nada parecido. –¿Qué llevas puesto? –no solía entablar conversación con los muertos, pero desde luego que le intrigaba aquello.

–Es una túnica, yo... –el espíritu pareció dudar unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente. –Bueno, da igual que te lo diga, supongo. Soy un mago, esta ropa es típica en mi mundo. –Altaira tuvo que controlarse para no abrir la boca de la impresión. ¿Así? ¿Sin más? ¿Ese chico era mago? No podía creerse que llevara un día entero allí metida, buscando alguna pista y de pronto, en el único momento que se le ocurre parar a descansar, encontrara a uno, en caso de que fuera cierto. Miró detenidamente la peculiar túnica del chico, no parecía un disfraz de Halloween ni nada del estilo. Entrecerró los ojos con cautela. –No pareces muy sorprendida.

Se le daba bien disimular sus expresiones, en realidad estaba debatiéndose entre alucinar en colores o saltar de alegría. Y bueno, también tenía un sentimiento de inseguridad por no saber si era el indicado.

–En realidad no, –mintió. –estaba buscando a un mago.

La cara del chico se iluminó.

–¿En serio? –Altaira le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. –No me malinterpretes, es un placer poder ayudar a la chica más guapa que he visto por estos lares.

Desvió la mirada para evitar que él viera su sonrojo, nunca antes le habían dicho que fuera guapa, ni siquiera su madre.

–Más te vale que no me hayas mentido en lo de que eres un mago. –espetó poniéndose de pie, lo cual fue un error. Había esperado resultar un poco más intimidante con ese gesto, pero dado que el espíritu del joven le sacaba casi una cabeza, no había tenido el efecto deseado.

–No se me pasaría por la cabeza. –dijo él con un sonrisa mientras estiraba el brazo. –Soy Fred Weasley, un placer.

Altaira miró su mano sin llegar a tocarla antes de volver a centrarse en él.

–Altaira Shields.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones ^.^  
¿Quién creéis que es el padre de Altaira? (aunque tal vez he sido muy evidente).  
¡Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
